


Broken

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco gets into a car accident, Barry kind of overreacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tsukiryuu84](http://tsukiryuu84.tumblr.com), who prompted _Flashvibe, broken_.
> 
> Took the mostly fluffy-kind of angsty route! Enjoy!!

Barry isn’t thinking. He’s just running. He’s resolutely _not_ thinking because any thought he could have at this moment is too terrifying, too overwhelming, too suffocating to even consider. So he’s running, he’s running in civilian clothes through the city and his clothes are sparking and his heart is racing too fast even for him.

He isn’t totally surprised when he runs himself right to the door of the room he’s deliberately been avoiding for several hours now. He wants to turn and leave, hide away, because walking into that room means _thinking_ again, and that’s too much. But, turning away seems like _too much_ , too. The thought of running away, now that he’s here, burns deep in his chest.

So he knocks before he can think better of it, and doesn’t bother pretending that he breathes a little easier when Cisco answers him.

“Come in.”

The previous soft chatter that had been busy on the other side of door quiets the minute Barry steps inside. Barry takes in the display before him: Cisco on the hospital bed, the gown pulled down to expose his chest and the cast on his arm, and his family surrounding him with concerned but light hearted looks in place.

Cisco’s mother is holding his uninjured hand, and Cisco’s father stands close beside her. There are probably too many people in the room than protocol typically allows but Barry doesn’t comment. Dante eyes Barry with a far too all-knowing stare, the kind only older siblings can manage.

Barry scans the room and politely nods at each family member before his gaze falls back on Cisco. Cisco who is smiling, looking exhausted and a bit dopey from the pain meds, who is _alive_. Barry is barely holding back the speedforce as he strides across the room and cups Cisco’s face and kisses him soundly on the lips. He doesn’t think, just acts, because he feels as though his heart is about to burst.

Cisco makes a noise of surprise but no noise of protest. He kisses back softly, gently, before pulling away. The rest of his family looks a bit embarrassed but not scandalized or upset, really. Barry is only slightly looking at them from the corner of his eyes; his gaze is much more intently focused on Cisco’s face. Barry’s eyes dart to each and every minor cut on his boyfriend’s face.

Cisco headbutts him gently. “Dude, stop freaking out, I’m fine.”

Barry frowns. “I—I should have been there.”

Cisco manages to shrug with his good shoulder. “No biggie, Dante got me here in time.” Cisco smiles and takes his hand from his mother’s grasp so that he can pat Barry’s cheek. “Not really how I wanted them to find out about us, but, y’know, beggars can’t be choosers.”

Dante snorts where he stands across the room and it leads to a trickling of laughter through everyone in the room, sans Barry.

Cisco slaps his cheek lightly, even goes so far as to pinch Barry’s ear. “Hey, lighten up, you dork. I’m fine. I’ll be out of here tomorrow afternoon, safe and sound.”

Barry just nods and presses his forehead against Cisco’s, to reaffirm that the other is there and indeed, safe and sound. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Cisco grins. “Course, what would you do without me?”

Everyone in the room is kind enough to ignore how wet and choked Barry’s answering laugh is. They’re also kind enough to excuse themselves for a few moments—at Dante’s insistence—and leave Barry and Cisco to their own devices.

Once the room is empty, Barry relaxes just a bit. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Are you ever?” Cisco retorts. “It’s fine,” he waves his good hand around vaguely, “they woulda found out anyway, and since no one fainted I think it’s safe to say they don’t have an issue with it.” Cisco kisses the corner of Barry’s mouth. “Wanna sign my cast?”

Barry laughs and this one is less teary than before. He grabs the pen from the bedside table and carefully presses it against Cisco’s cast. He hides his words as he writes and wordlessly scolds Cisco for trying to peek. It’s worth it for when he pulls back and Cisco takes in his tiny scrawl and laughs, blushes:

_I love you. Don’t get into any more car accidents._


End file.
